Montserrat Aguilar
|nacimiento = 2 de octubre de 1991 |familiares = Ricardo Bautista (pareja) |nacionalidad = mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independiente |demo = UNS-Sakura.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Montserrat Aguilar es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Elena gilbertt.jpg|Elena Gilbert (2da voz) en Diarios de vampiros. DNSLola.png|Lola Pacini en Degrassi: Next Class. RiverdaleEthel.png|Ethel Muggs en Riverdale. Kenzie-character-web-desktop-2.png|Kenzie El cerebro Bell en Game Shakers. Horch.jpg|Horch en Porristas. Yona vector mlp season 8 by cirillaq.png|Yona en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. SophieSanders.jpg|Sophie Sanders en Bunsen es una bestia. Danatlh.png|Dana en The Loud House. EAHJillianBeanserie.png|Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High. WCMOAFloraciv.png|Flora en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Claudia (EPD).jpg|Claudia en El príncipe Dragón. Naiya dysa.png|Naiya en Dora y sus amigos. Veruca-salt-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-1.jpg|Veruca Salt en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. Tohru-0.png|Tohru en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Ronja animeRonja.png|Ronja en Ronja, la hija del bandolero. DANA_IMG_0918.png|Dana en Turning Mecard. Sami ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Sami en Children of the Whales. Kakegurui anime episode 1 Itsuki Sumeragi profile image.jpg|Itsuki Sumeragi en Kakegurui. Kuromukuro Muetta.png|Muetta en Kuromukuro. Cutemon.gif|Cutemon en Digimon Fusion. Img ct02 02 on.png|Sakura Haruno en los videojuegos Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Agent Carter.png|Peggy Carter en LEGO Avengers. Filmografía Series de televisión Nina Dobrev *Elena Gilbert (Temps. 5 a 8), Katherine Pierce (Temps. 5 y 8), Amara en Diarios de vampiros. *Tatia en Los originales. Jessica Sula *Maddie Graham en Recovery Road. *Amy en Lucifer (serie de TV). Otros *Lindas mentirosas (2015-2017) **Addison Derringer (Ava Allan) (temp. 7) **Lindsay (Karrie Martin) (temp. 5, ep. 110) *Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) **Estudiante inteligente (Chantelle Chung) (temp. 1 ep. 1) **Enfermera (Lorna Wilson) (temp. 1 ep. 3) **Erica Kravid (joven) (Caitlin Carver) (temp. 1 ep. 12) *Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro (Katie Cassidy) en Flecha (ep. 61) *Hada #1 (Natalie Dreyfuss) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera *Lyanna Mormont (Bella Ramsey) / Lyanna Stark (Aisling Franciosi) / Olly (Brenock O'Connor 5 y 6 en Game of Thrones *Karen (Cece Paige) (Temp. 13) en Anatomía según Grey *Audrey Hansen (Nikki Deloach) (Temp. 10) / Bea Adams (Stevie Lynn Jones) (Temp. 12) en Mentes criminales *Prairie Dawn (Fran Brill) en Plaza Sésamo *Tracy (Lauren Carnovale) en Flash *Lana Lott (Niamh Wilson) en Between *Kenzie Bell (Madisyn Shipman) en Game Shakers *Chica nerviosa (Ruby Love) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Voces adicionales en Suerte con Esperanza *Voces adicionales en Every Witch Way *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Voces adicionales en Agente Carter *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off Especiales de Televisión * Jade Pettyjohn en JoJo Siwa: My World Reality Show * Horch en Porristas Anime *Maruko Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan *Cutemon en Digimon Fusion *Amiga de Tori, Hermana de Shark en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Ronja en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Muetta, Princesa Yuki (Temp. 2), Chica 2 (ep. 5), Niña en TV (ep. 5) en Kuromukuro *Sami en Children of the Whales *Saho en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Itsuki Sumeragi en Kakegurui *Tohru en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Películas *Orihime Inoue (Erina Mano) en Bleach (2018) *Cheryl (Mircea Monroe) en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Danielle (Lyndon Smith) en Step Sisters (2018) *Christina Sickleman (Maddie Ziegler) en El libro de Henry (2017) *Svetlana (Darya Rudenok) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Winry Rockbell (Tsubasa Honda) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Riley (Olivia Crocicchia) en Mom and Dad (2017) *Alicia (Ysa Penarejo) en Gibby (2016) *India Hastings (Ellie Bamber) en Animales nocturnos (2016) *Sari (Ursula Parker) en Spectral (2016) *Morgan (Anya Taylor-Joy) en Morgan (2016) *Haley (Madison Davenport) en Hermanas (2015) *Rat (Saoirse Ronan) en Río perdido (2014) (segunda versión) *Sophie Gray (Polly Dartford) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Cassandra Lane (Alexia Fast) en Cautiva (2014) *Jenny (Carolyn Gilroy) en Primicia mortal (2014) *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Escribiendo el amor (2014) *Angel (Alexis Hodges) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Voces adicionales en Psicópata *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en Top Five *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo *Voces adicionales en Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos *Voces adicionales en Jumanji: En la selva *Voces adicionales en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo Películas animadas Julie Maddalena Kliewer *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High: Juego de dragones *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Otros *Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño *Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla *Emiko en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey *Veruca Salt en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Computadora Nave en Ratchet & Clank *Flora de Lynphea en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Liya en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Ari Hauntington en Monster High: Bienvenidos a Monster High Películas de anime * Voces adicionales en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Series animadas *Lucky Prescott en Spirit: Cabalgando libre (3ª-6ª temporada) *Claudia en El príncipe Dragón *Nadia Rizavi en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Dana en Turning Mecard *Sophie Sanders en Bunsen es una bestia *Dana en The Loud House *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High *Yona / Zipperwhill / Rose (Temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. *'Naiya' (Alexandria Suarez) en Dora y sus amigos *Guinn, la zarigüeya en Origanimales *Voces adicionales en Dragones de Berk Telenovelas brasileñas Valentina Bandeira *Danusa Pinto Marra en Hombre nuevo *Janaína en Totalmente diva Otros *Raquel (Carol Rainato) en Rastros de mentiras (Doblaje para TV Azteca) *Jaque (Fran Maya / Rafaela Sampaio) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Beatriz de Avelar (joven) (Joana Rodrigues) en La esclava madre *Najara (Cassia Sanches) en La tierra prometida *Alice / Lili Star (Thuany Parente) en Apocalipsis Videojuegos *Sakura Haruno en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Sakura Haruno en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Peggy Carter en LEGO Avengers Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * IDF - The Factory * Labo * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * New Art Dub * Producciones Bayoneta * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub Curiosidades * Comparte similitudes con Christine Byrd: ** En Diarios de vampiros, Christine fue la voz de Elena Gilbert y Katherine Pierce durante las primeras cuatro temporadas, sin embargo, debido a inconformidades salariales fue reemplazada por Montserrat desde la quinta temporada en ambos personajes. ** En el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, se tenía contemplado que Christine interpretara a Sakura Haruno al igual que en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, sin embargo, debido a problemas salariales con el estudio fue reemplazada por Montserrat nuevamente. ** En el videojuego LEGO Avengers nuevamente al ser doblado en Artsound y al no contar ya con Christine, Monserrat Dobla a Peggy Carter del Marvelverso. Enlances externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Interpretes